Master Chief vs Gordon Freeman
Master Chief vs Gordon Freeman is Peep4Life's fifty-eighth DBX! Description Season 4 Episode 12! Halo vs Half Life! These two are suited for any alien combat, but will brute strength or science prevail? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX Fight The Xen crystals had become hard to find, even the most reliable locations for them in the past were yielding none. Gordon had been exploring Xen fields, looking for the crystals in undiscovered locations. After seemingly striking gold, Gordon went to notify his colleagues. As he turned around, a Vortigaunt teleported in. The alien was blasted by an unseen person who sent it crashing into the crystals. With them shattered, Gordon's quest had been in vain. The scientist lay eyes on Master Chief and he opened fire on him. Master Chief dodged, hiding behind rocky walls for cover. 'Here we go! ' Cycling through his weapons, Gordon pulled his M16. He fired at Master Chief and scored a hit on his armor but it was generally ineffective. Now it was Master Chief's turn: he pulled out his magnum and laid down some precise shots at Gordon, who used his long jump module to jump past his adversary and out into the open. This proved to be a bad move as Gordon fond himself flanked by Chief. After a shot from the magnum, Gordon fell on his front, suffering damage that was minimized thanks to his H.E.V suit. To buy himself some time, Freeman hurled some Snarks at Master Chief. The Spartan stomped on most of the creatures but after a while, several exploded- doing slight damage to Master Chief. Gordon had recuperated in this time, and fired a grenade launcher at his enemy. A direct hit, but not as damaging as he'd hoped. Master Chief swapped his magnum out for an assault rifle. The two suited combatants traded fire before Freeman used another grenade launcher to escape to a side. Rather than rush blindly into the unknown, Master Chief threw a grenade near where Gordon had been. After the explosion, he carefully advanced. A red dot became visible at Chief's feet and, as he realized what it was, Freeman fired from his RPG, sending Chief flying. Gordon grabbed his own magnum to investigate. As he got close, Master Chief kicked him away before firing his assault rifle into the chest of Freeman. The H.E.V suit paid dividends again, and Gordon managed to somehow survive the punishment before using his long jump module to flee. Taking higher ground, Gordon used his crossbow and fired darts at his suited enemy. Master Chief walked through them and advanced up the hill Gordon was up. Once he got there, there was no Gordon. There was only... a Satchel Charge?! The explosion sent Chief flying down the hill but his armor would not let up! Master Chief threw another grenade Gordon's way, this time sending the scientist flying down the other side of the hill. Master Chief pursued with his magnum, and clipped Freeman's shoulder. Gordon leaped away again, taking cover on yet even higher ground. "Emergency: User death imminent!" the H.E.V suit warned. Gordon ducked into a cave and set up a laser trip mine. And another one behind it. And a third one. He then retreated deeper into the cave as he heard Master Chief advancing. Chief carefully proceeded, listening for Freeman. He heard something though, like a machine charging up. Master Chief sneaked into the deeper parts of the cave where he triggered the trip mines. The explosions knocked Master Chief to the floor and forced heavy debris to trap his body. Gordon then stepped out of the shadows, Orange Gun in hand. Master Chief saw a large, orange charge fill his vision before... nothing. The Spartan's now headless body slumped even further into its hold. 'DBX ' Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Technology themed DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant